I Like You, I Love You
by CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin
Summary: Rin loves her twin Len. How does she tell him? Read to find out! Dedicated to my friend Luka! One-shot! Not good at summaries...I do not own the cover pic.


Okay this is a one-shot dedicated to my best friend Luka-Chan! For all the anime and Vocaloid you have shoved into my head! 3 YAH! Oh this is my first fanfic so please be gentle! No nasty comments please. Just good old constructive criticism!

Disclaimer:

Me: Do I HAVE TO! Everyone already knows

Len: Yea yea just say it!

Me: NO!

Rin: I will run you over with my roda rola while I eat my snack.

Me: ARE YOU CRAZY! Why can't you say it! Len! HELP! :Running away from road roller:

Len: Fine! CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin does not own Vocaloid even though she wishes!

Me: I do not! Ok...maybe a little... :Goes and joins Rin on the Road Roller: WHEEE!

**Rin-Chan's point of view**

Beeping startled me awake. Ugh, what now! I raised my hand to bash my orange shaped alarm clock, when I felt an arm wrap around me from behind. I tried to turn around to see HIS face but I couldn't move. It took me a while to notice the position we were in. His hand was on my almost flat chest, and my hand was holding it there. Our legs were tangled up and his other hand rested on my thigh. I heard a groan and it took me out of my oogling state. The banana alarm clock was now going off on Len's table as well.

"LEN! RIN! TIME TO COME DOWN TO BREAKFAST!" Miku called. I could hear her boots tapping down the hall as we speak. It would not be good for Len's new 'girlfriend' to see us like this. Though I wish she could so I could rub it into her snot nosed... Len shifted at the sound of Miku's voice apparently. His hold on me became tighter as he pulled me to him.

"Rin," He mumbled, "I love you. Mhm, you smell like oranges." Eh. Probably just in a sibling way. Miku was at the door. CRAP I JUST REMEMBERED WE HAVE A CONCERT TONIGHT!

"Uh, Len wake up! We have to go to our rehearsals and make-up today for the concert in 5 hours!"

"Five more minutes please! I am comfortable!"

"No more bananas for a week!"

"No more oranges for a week." He mumbled back.

"Touche" Miku was opening the door... I jumped up and ran into my walk in closet. I heard the sound of lips smacking and felt sick. Tears stung my eyes as I listened to them making out. If there was some way I could tell him that I love him more than a friend or sibling, but how? My fingers started tapping out a melody as I thought. I thought for a while, with the sound of the bed shaking, when an idea hit. A SONG THAT'S IT! Maybe if I run it by master, I can sing it at the concert. I ran out of the closet, to Miku and Len's surprise, and ran to the music room. I know what the song would be called! I Like You, I Love You! It's perfect!

In an hour I finished the recording and went to give the demo to master. I knew it was perfect and hopefully master would think so too!

**Ten Minutes later**

"I'm sorry Rin. It's just to late to add the song into the concert. The song slots are full." Master said. "Maybe the next concert." But, I needed to tell him NOW!

"That's ok sir, it would be to late." I walked calmly out of his study. When I closed the door, I ran to Len and I's music room crying my eyes out. I turned into our music room when Luka walks out.

"Rin-chan, why are you crying? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" Luka worries to easily. She is like my mom/ older sibling.

"Hai, something did happen. I heard Miku and Len doing it in our bedroom. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but couldn't figure out how. So I wrote a song and gave it to Master, he said it was good but it was to late. That the slots were all filled up. Miku planned this! I know it!" Everything spilled out like a river. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My tears kept falling.

"It's ok Rin. I will help you! If you give me the recording of the background music, I can switch it with one of my songs! We WILL tell Len how you feel!" she sternly stated.

"But Luka-sempai! You only have three songs to sing by yourself! I can't take that away!"

"You should. I trust you!" My song is right after Kagamine Fever so it won't be odd to see you on stage still. Have you got dance movements?"

"Yes and ARIGATO LUKA-CHAN!" We sat and talked about it until Miku came in to work on her and Luka's duet. Glaring at her, I swiftly walked out of the room to find Len.

_**At the Concert**_

I just finished 'Rin Rin Signal' and started on the beginning of Len's 'Spice!'. I could see Miku looking out of the side of the stage curtain with lust filled eyes. Would I be able to do this? I did my spin turn and walk off the stage. Luka runs up to me.

"YOU DID GREAT RIN!" She practicly screamed at me. "Are you almost ready? I have your costume here." She said in a quieter voice, so low I almost couldn't hear.

"Yeah. A little nervous though." Hm... I wonder what Master would do."

"You will do fine, Rin, I am sure of it!" Len's last song was played. The stage went dark. It was time. Luka walked as if going to the stage, then made a sharp turn to the audio room. I made my way up the stairs of the stage and waited for my music to come on. The strums of my music flooded the theater, and the crowd fell silent. In my headphones Master was screaming for me to get off the stage and let Luka back on. I just threw them off and started. "This song is dedicated to my best friend and sibling, Kagamine Len!"

ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
>isogashii nara, gomen<br>sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
>oshaberi ni tsukiatte<br>dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka  
>etto geemu demo suru<br>shiritori shi yo  
>shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n.<br>gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne  
>onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai<br>e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya  
>kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta<br>suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto  
>sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara<br>nodo ga kawai te koe de nai  
>puha dou shiyou<br>ano ne, jitsuha ru  
>dame da, yappari kowai no<br>kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
>kono kimochi doushite kurushii no<br>ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
>isogashii nara, gomen<br>sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
>oshaberi ni tsukiatte<br>dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka  
>etto sore ja ja janken shiyo<br>jankenpon aiko desho  
>gomen ne, tsumaranai ne<br>onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai  
>e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya<br>ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo  
>okashii tte omottara gomen<br>bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no  
>demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto<br>puha dou shiyou  
>ano ne, jitsuhare<br>dame da, yappari kowai no  
>kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni<br>kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no  
>ano ne, jitsuha,<br>a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano  
>ano ne, anata ga, aa,<br>atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi  
>a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,<br>anata ga, su  
>ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata<br>atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,  
>anata ga, aa<br>atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne  
>e eto, atashi<br>anata no koto ga  
>ano ne atashi anata no koto<br>ano ne atashi anata no koto  
>atashi wa anata ga<br>su, su, susu, susu, su su  
>susu susu, su, su, su, su,<br>suu, waa gomen, wasure te  
>matte!<br>su, su, susu, susu susu  
>susu susu, su su su su<br>su, su, susu, susu, su su  
>suki, daisuki!<p>

_**Len POV**_

I walked off stage to go join Miku at the dressing room. I mean 'Spice!' gets her kinda hyped up. At least I was until I heard the voice that I loved more than anything drift through the speakers.

"This song is dedicated to my best friend and sibling, Kagamine Len!" What is Rin doing up on stage? It's Luka's song. I jogged past Luka, who had a huge grin on her face. That's when the song started.

(Here the English version! X3)

He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
>If you're busy, sorry<br>Just a little, hey, a little while  
>I want to talk with you<br>What can I do? What's the point  
>Um.. What game should we play?<br>Word games?*  
>Daqui-"ri".. "Ri"-n*<br>I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this  
>Are you hungry? Want something to eat?<br>Umm... I... I'll just have some water  
>Take your eyes off the monitor<br>I have to simulate distance  
>And yet I watch that idiot<br>My throat is dry and I can't speak  
>Sigh... What to do<br>I'm being honest, you see...  
>No good, it's as scary as ever<br>I want to convey my feelings  
>Why is it so hard?<br>He-he-he-hey, hey, could you wait a minute?  
>If you're busy, sorry<br>Just a little, hey, a little while  
>I want to talk with you<br>What can I do? What's the point  
>Um.. ro-ro-rock, paper, scissors!<br>Rock, paper, scissors, iced coffee, I think**  
>I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring<br>Are you hungry? Want something to eat?  
>Umm... I... I'll just have some water<br>See, even if it's sudden  
>It's kind of a weird feeling, sorry<br>Maybe it's surprising  
>But, I wanted to hear, err...<br>Sigh... What to do  
>I'm being honest, you see...<br>No good, it's as scary as ever  
>I want to convey my feelings<br>Why is it so hard?  
>I'm being honest, you see...<br>I-I, I, I, I, I  
>Hey, you are, um...<br>I, sorry, wait.. I-I...  
>I, I, um.. hey..<br>You're the one that I li...  
>Hey, honestly %*#, I, um<br>I, um, um, hey..  
>You're... um...<br>I, sorry, wait, he-hey  
>Umm, I...<br>You're the one that...!  
>Hey, I, you're the one that I..<br>Hey, I, you're the one that I..  
>I, to you...<br>Li, li, li-li, li-li, li... li  
>Li-li-li-li, li, li, li,li<br>Lii, sigh.. Sorry, I forgot  
>... Wait!<br>Li, li, li-li, li-li-li-li  
>Li-li-li-li, li.. li.. li.. li<br>Li, li, li-li, li-li, li.. li  
>Like, I love you!<p>

I never realized that Rin loves me the same way I love her! I ran up on the stage and did something I swore I never would. I made out with my sister. She stood there in shock for a while before she started kissing back. Eventually we walked off the stage hand in hand and went backstage.

"So Len, does that kiss mean your mine?" Rin asked softly.

"Hell yeah Rinny!" I said before I kissed her again. Luka just stood there and watched.

_**Luka POV**_

Oh my God! I love playing matchmaker! I looked over to Miku. She was crying her eyes out... Maybe I should confess my feelings to her as well.

So that is the end of my first fanfiction! Love it? Hate it? Wanna dance around the fire as it burns? Thank you for reading! RIN CHAN OUT!


End file.
